PDKT! Antar Rival
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Ingin bertemu gebetan manis minta dibelai, malah diganggu cabe rawit minta dibegal. Zane bad mood sekali. PDKT! Series.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi, Naoyuki Kageyama, & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T  
**_

 _ **Genre: Humor, Semi-Romance, Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Pair: Zane-Aster-Yuuya.**_

 _ **Crossover: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX & Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V.**_

 _ **Warning:**_ **Nyamuk!Yuuya** _ **, OOC, AU, typo, some mistakes EYD,**_ **sumpah serapah, _Sho-Ai_.**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Maafkan saya, Mas Zane. Salahkan Author Gia-XY yang menularkan sindrom Yuuya x Aster.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Antar Rival**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sang Kaiser tengah kesal.

Nggak. Bukan kesal pada Author yang seenaknya menulis cerita ini. Masalah itu dikesampingkan dulu, justru sekarang ia lebih fokus pada sosok yang tengah duduk di pangkuan calon gebetan. Ya, setan kecil berambut merah berponi pirang yang kurang ajar minta dihajar.

"Yuuya, pelan-pelan dong. Tuh, berlepotan lagi."

"Lolinya enak soalnya, Kak~"

Zane Truesdale sangat yakin.

Tujuan awalnya datang ke rumah ini antara lain mau pedekate dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas bersama, mumpung guru di sekolah sedang baik-baiknya memberi tugas berkelompok. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk pedekate sama uke manis memesona.

Bahkan ia sudah siaga membawa kaset lagu klasik yang disukai calon gebetan, yang rencananya akan mereka dengarkan bersama sambil meminum teh _chamomile_ dengan sepiring kukis agar romantis.

Tadinya, lho, tadinya.

Siapa coba yang menyangka ketika ia sampai, ada cabe rawit yang kelakuannya tak bisa ditoleransi?

"Kalau permennya habis, nanti buang sendiri batangnya."

"Baik, Kak~"

Serius. Beda banget. Yang memangku, manis unyu minta dibelai. Yang dipangku, bangsat minta dibegal.

Zane nggak bohong, Zane nggak bakalan bohong. Mungkin memang kelihatannya anak ini anak yang tampak manis, lucu, dan menggemaskan. Anak tetangga yang katanya suka main ke rumah calon gebetan. Zane sempat tertipu.

Tidak tahunya.

Lidah dijulurkan diam-diam pada Zane, berpura-pura sedang menjilati permen lolipop.

Krak!

Pensil yang malang seharga dua ribu di warung depan rumah Author dipatahkan jadi dua.

Anak itu lancang. Kurang ajar. Brengsek. Tak tahu sopan santun. Penipu. Sok manja. Berani sama yang lebih tua. Sialan.

Zane _bad mood_ sekali.

"Oi, Zane, kau yang bikin kesimpulannya, ya." Yang bersangkutan malah sepertinya tak menyadari sama sekali kebandelan anak di pangkuanny—Oh, bocah itu sekarang bergelayut manja pada Aster.

Anj*ng.

F**k.

Perempatan merah menghiasi kepala Zane.

"Ya ..., tentu. Akan kubuat kesimpulan sesempurna mungkin ...," sahut Zane asal.

Aster mengerutkan kening, "Tak perlu sehiperbola itu. Yang sederhana saja." Ia menurunkan bocah bergoggle bintang itu dari pangkuannya. "Aku ke toilet sebentar."

Usai mengatakan itu, Aster berlalu ke luar ruang televisi.

Seketika itu juga, kilatan percikan listrik muncul dari kedua mata saingan dadakan. Yang lebih muda memicingkan mata ngajak berantem. Yang lebih tua menatap bengis tak takut meladeni antusias.

"Oi, Bocah Keparat. Jangan seenaknya berdekatan dengan Aster Phoenix. Dia milikku. Camkan itu, Bangsat," ancam Zane, seenaknya mengklaim. Sudah nyaris tak mampu lagi terus-terusan menahan jengkel.

Yang diajak bicara menjulurkan lidah. "Memang kenapa? Yuuya suka dengan Kak Aster. Tidak boleh?" tantang Yuuya tak gentar.

"Boc—"

"Waaaaaa! Kak Asteeeeeer! Temannya Kakak mau mukulin Yuuyaaaaaa!"

Sepasang kaki berlarian keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Zane yang memasang wajah flat.

Mencerna dalam beberapa detik.

Apa? Memukul? Fitnah macam apa itu?

"Zane! Jangan berkelahi dengan anak kecil! Yuuya memang bandel, cueki saja!"

Lah? Kok kayaknya zane serasa dibilang nggak dewasa meladeni bocah SD? Duh, kurang ajar sekali bocah ini. Berani taruhan, kekurangajarannya belum berakhir sampai di sini.

Benar saja.

Aster muncul dengan Yuuya yang menggandeng tangannya. Sekali lagi, tanpa sepengetahuan Aster, bawah mata ditarik dan lidah dijulurkan.

Anak siapa, sih, ini? Kok brengsek sekali?

Zane mengingatkan diri untuk mengutuk yang mengetik fic ini.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 **Me** : JANGAN BUNUH SAYA! JANGAN BUNUH SAYA! JANGAN BUNUH SAYA! SAYA BELUM DONLOT YGO ARC-V LANTARAN TERLANTAR DI KAMPUNG GUNUNG TANPA SIGNAL!


End file.
